Kiss
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Un OS Chibi!FrUk tout chou. France rend visite à Angleterre et ce dernier se pose des questions à propos des baisers.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** K  
**Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
**Genre :** Romance

**Autres : **Un petit OC tout chou à propos d'Angleterre et France quand ils étaient petits.

* * *

Angleterre était assis contre un arbre dans une clairière et se plaignait à son amie licorne que Francis n'était pas venu le voir depuis des jours. Il s'empressa vite d'ajouter qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et qu'il ne lui manquait pas du tout mais son amie semblait comprendre ce que pensait vraiment le petit anglais.  
Ce dernier s'était mis à marmonner tout seul tout un tas de trucs envers le français quand un bruit tout près de son oreille le fit sursauter.

« Bouh ! »

« Gyaaaah ! »

Arthur se retourna et s'éloigna à toute vitesse avant de se rendre compte que c'était Francis qui venait de lui faire peur, non, le surprendre !

« Mais ça va pas d'me faire peur comme ça ! Espèce de crétin ! »

Francis se mit à rire avant de répondre d'un air malicieux « Vraiment ? Je t'ai fait peur ? »

« Peuh non ! Tu m'as juste surpris ! »

« Mais bien sûr... »

Le français rigola doucement avant de se rapprocher de son ami avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'ai apporté des gâteaux de chez moi, tu en veux ? »

Les yeux du petit anglais se mirent à briller et il tendit une main vers le panier avant de la retirer.

« Peuh j'en veux pas de tes gâteaux super mauvais ! Et pis d'abord pourquoi t'es pas venu depuis cinq jours ?! Enfin c'est pas comme si tu me manquais ou autre hein ! » S'empressa d'ajouter Arthur avec une petite moue.

« Haaan désolé mon lapin, j'avais du travail. Mais je suis là maintenant ! » Francis posa le panier et ouvrit grand ses bras envers Arthur pour qu'il vienne lui faire un câlin. Mais ce dernier refusa de s'avancer et continuait de bouder. « Oh Arthur ne fait pas cette tête-là... » Le jeune homme se rapprocha de son ami et le pris dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir et de le mettre sur ses genoux.  
Le petit anglais se débâtit un moment en criant à Francis de le lâcher et de ne pas le toucher mais le français l'ignorait complètement et le serrait un petit peu plus fort contre lui. Au bout d'un moment Arthur arrêta d'essayer de s'enfuir et avec toujours sa moue sur le visage il se blottit discrètement contre son ami. C'est pas comme si ce crétin de frog lui avait manquait hein ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'il l'obligeait à lui faire un câlin, il s'en fichait complètement lui !  
Francis sourit en sentant le petit garçon se blottir contre lui, il était tellement mignon, même si il était énormément têtu et pas très clair avec ses sentiments. Le français le serra un peu plus contre lui et posa délicatement son menton contre la tête du petit anglais qui grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais qui se laissa faire.  
Ils restèrent ainsi à se câliner pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur prenne la parole et brise le silence.

« Dis Frawcis... »

« Oui ? »

« Pou... Pourquoi est-ce que y'a des gens qui s'embrassent sur la bouche ? »

Arthur avait les joues un peu rouge en disant cela mais il y avait aussi de la curiosité et de l'incompréhension sur son visage.  
Francis fut surpris par la question, il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu mais il se doutait bien que son petit anglais allait lui demander des questions de ce genre un jour, après tout c'était normal il grandissait. Il avait sûrement dû voir ses citoyens faire ça et il devait se poser des questions. Le jeune français réfléchissait à comment il pouvait répondre à la question d'Arthur en étant le plus clair possible pour lui.

« Hum... Quand on embrasse quelqu'un là ça veut dire que la personne est très importante pour nous et qu'elle est vraiment très spéciale. Qu'on l'aime beaucoup beaucoup. »

Francis espérait que cette réponse irait à Arthur mais il fut surpris de le voir se détacher de lui et se retourner vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, et ses yeux à lui semblaient être remplis de tristesse.

« A... Alors je suis pas très important ni spécial pour toi ? Tu m'aimes pas... ? »

Le français se sentit mal à l'aise en entendant ça et en voyant le visage tout triste de son petit Arthur. Zut alors il ne pensait pas qu'il allait le prendre comme ça ! Il devait se dépêcher de le rassurer.

« Mais si Arthur ! Je t'aime beaucoup et tu es important pour moi ! C'est juste que euh... C'est quelque chose que seuls les amoureux font entre eux, tu comprends ? »

« Que les amoureux... »

Arthur se mit à réfléchir avec un air sérieux que Francis trouvait tout simplement adorable et il sourit doucement au jeune garçon.

« Donc, les amis font pas ça, c'est pour ça que tu m'embrasses jamais là ? »

Le français acquiesça pour approuver ce que disait l'anglais et ce dernier repris son air sérieux de réflexion pendant quelques secondes avant de faire quelque chose qui surpris énormément Francis.  
Il ne comprit pas très bien ce qui s'était passé, un instant il était en train de regarder Arthur et l'instant d'après le petit anglais avait poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut rapide et bref mais pour le français ça avait l'air d'avoir duré une dizaine de minutes. Il mit un bon moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et son visage se colora d'un beau rouge tomate avant qu'il ne reporte son regard sur Arthur pour le voir aussi rouge que lui, voire plus.

« V-Voilà... Maintenant on est plus que des amis ! Et quand on sera grand on se mariera ! »

Arthur avait un air tellement déterminé en disant cela qu'avec le rouge qu'il avait déjà aux joues Francis ne put s'empêcher de le trouver absolument adorable. Son propre visage s'empourpra encore plus quand à la déclaration de son petit anglais et pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui il se retrouva sans voix. Ce genre de situation lui arrivait rarement, et là c'était la première fois qu'il perdait sa voix pour cela, en même temps c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui fasse ce genre de déclaration.  
Toutefois son petit anglais attendait une réponse, ses yeux brillaient d'espoir et de détermination mais plus le temps passait et plus ils se remplissaient d'inquiétude au vu que le français ne répondait pas. N'ayant pas envie de décevoir ou de faire pleurer son petit Arthur, Francis se décida de vite répondre même si il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Euh je... Tu es sûr de toi Arthur ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête frénétiquement et renforça sa détermination à travers son regard. Francis le trouvait tellement chou qu'il se voyait mal dire non à un tel regard, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il était incapable de blesser son petit anglais.

« D'accord alors. Quand on sera grand tous les deux, on se mariera ! »

Francis lui fit un magnifique sourire et le visage d'Arthur s'empourpra énormément tandis que ses yeux se mirent à briller de bonheur.

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Et pour sceller sa promesse, le français se pencha légèrement jusqu'à être à la hauteur du visage de l'anglais et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se reculer quelques secondes après. Le visage d'Arthur ne semblait pas pouvoir être plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà et il avait l'air à la fois embarrassé et très heureux. Francis lui souriait chaleureusement et se sentait tout aussi heureux que lui, il avait conscience qu'avec le temps peut-être qu'Arthur changerait d'avis mais pour le moment il s'en fichait, il était heureux que son petit anglais lui ait demandé cela et qu'il soit aussi heureux d'avoir eu une réponse positive.  
Le français reprit Arthur dans ses bras et le câlina chaleureusement. Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux d'Arthur qui rougit et ensuite frotta légèrement son visage dans la chevelure de son ami (?), future mari (?). Ensuite il pencha un peu plus sa tête pour que ses lèvres atteignent l'oreille de l'anglais et lui murmura tout doucement « Je t'aime, Arthur. »  
L'anglais vira à nouveau au rouge tomate et se retourna pour cacher son visage contre le haut de la tunique de Francis avant de marmonner quelque chose comme « Moi aussi stupide frog ».  
Francis rigola doucement avant de reprendre son sourire chaleureux et il continua de câliner Arthur en lui frottant tendrement le dos. Il sentit le petit anglais se blottir un peu plus contre lui et une fois de plus ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment à profiter de la présence de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur brise à nouveau le silence.

« Dis Frawcis... C'est quoi un French kiss ? »

* * *

Oui je sais je coupe à un moment où vous devez sans doute avoir envie de savoir la suite mais je trouve que c'est un bon endroit où s'arrêter XD  
Libre à vous d'imaginer ce qui se passe après :D  
Et d'ailleurs je suis même pas sûr que le French kiss existait à l'époque alors c'est peut-être mieux de ne rien dire :P

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser ? :D


End file.
